A Garota da Lixeira
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Hidan não entendia como Hinata podia ter tanta paciência e gentileza, mas agradecia por isso, afinal, foram essas características, tão avessas às suas, que os aproximara. - UA Resposta ao desafio da pág. Chalenge It do facebook: Meu Universo Alternativo. Fui desafiada pela Arê-chan (BakaRangerBlackFox).


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Só queria o Itachi mesmo. u.u**

**Resposta ao desafio da página Chalenge It do facebook: Meu Universo Alternativo. Fui desafiada pela Arê-sensei (BakaRangerBlackFox), que me fez utilizar esse casal que jurava que nunca mais iria me aventurar, rs.**

**HidanHina muito, mas muito OOC.**

**Betado pela diva Fran-chan (FranHyuuga).**

**~*S2*~**

**A Garota da Lixeira**

**~*S2*~**

Hidan entrou na pequena escola de dança com as mãos enfurnadas nos bolsos da calça jeans, numa clara demonstração de que não sabia o que fazer com elas naquele local colorido, cheio de crianças agitadas, tutus e sapatilhas de pano.

Não se arriscou a sair de perto da porta que levava ao recém-inaugurado salão de apresentações, tendo que dar passagem a um grupo de crianças, entre cinco e oito anos, com fantasias de fadas, duendes e flores multicoloridas. O grupo passou correndo por ele rumo ao grande palco montado ao fundo da sala, enfeitado com um pano de fundo azul, com cartolinas em forma de nuvens, árvores, moitas e um grande Sol colado, e com o chão repleto de folhagem outonal.

Mulheres, de faixas etárias diversas, ocupavam aos poucos os assentos do pequeno salão onde aconteceria a primeira peça organizada pela fundadora da escola de bailarinas. Havia alguns homens, bem poucos para o seu desespero.

Percorreu com os olhos rosa-púrpura cada recanto do salão até encontrar a mulher que procurava, retocando com spray o coque de uma menina fantasiada de fada na primeira fileira de cadeiras. Ela era magra e trajava um delicado vestido amarelo pálido de alças com saia rodada até os joelhos, que destacava a pele clara como porcelana. Seu liso cabelo azulado estava preso no alto da cabeça em um coque, a franja fixada de lado com gel e um pequeno prendedor dourado.

Admirou com inveja o sorriso que ela lançou para um garotinho que questionava se fazia o passo certo. O sorriso deveria ser para ele, que fizera o supremo sacrifício de sair mais cedo de seu trabalho como corretor de imóveis, só para assistir a apresentação infantil.

Outra menina, fantasiada de flor azul, se aproximou e disse algo que fez a mulher rir e acariciar sua face rechonchuda, antes de levantar e encaminhar os pequenos para o início da apresentação.

Hidan não entendia como Hinata podia ter tanta paciência e gentileza, mas agradecia por isso, afinal, foram essas características, tão avessas às suas, que os aproximara.

_**~*S2*~**_

_Encostado na parede do corredor do colégio, onde fazia pela terceira vez o último ano, Hidan soltou sua última baforada e jogou o cigarro de qualquer jeito no chão, antes de deslizar os dedos finos pelos cabelos acinzentados e ajeitar o uniforme para seguir o professor que acabara de entrar na sala. No entanto, mal dera cinco passos quando sentiu a manga do blazer prender em algo, voltou-se contrariado só para reparar em uma pequena e pálida mão com unhas curtas que segurava com força o tecido preto._

_- V-você de-eixou o cig-garro cair..._

_Estreitou os olhos sem entender o que a garota, que batia na altura de seus ombros e o fitava com as bochechas vermelhas, dizia em meio à gagueira, até a mão livre dela apontar para o pedaço de cigarro no chão que ainda queimava e depois para uma lata de lixo a poucos centímetros de onde estavam._

_- Al-li tem u-uma lixeira._

_Aproximou-se de forma ameaçadora, forçando a jovem a erguer a face para, com seus límpidos e exóticos olhos quase brancos, encará-lo com temor, o que para ele era perfeito. _

_- Cuide da sua vida, fedelha. _

_Puxou o braço com brusquidão e se afastou com passos duros, mas, pouco antes de atravessar a porta de sua classe, deu uma olhada para saber qual fora a reação da garota, sorrindo com desdém ao vê-la se abaixar para pegar a butuca e jogá-la no lixo._

_Durante semanas não voltou a encontrá-la, mas toda vez que fumava lembrava-se da figura delicada apontando o lixo e de forma mecânica, inconsciente, não foram poucas as vezes que se surpreendera ao andar até a lixeira mais próxima para desfazer-se do cigarro. Talvez por tê-la tão presente em seus pensamentos, o destino o fizera tomar um caminho totalmente diferente para casa justo no dia em que dois colegas a encurralaram em um beco sem saída. Ele, que nunca se envolvia em brigas que não lhe diziam respeito, se colocou automaticamente entre a garota da lixeira e os odiosos garotos._

_- É melhor fugirem ou quebro cada osso do corpo imprestável de vocês._

_- Qual é, cara? Só estamos brincando com a nerd._

_- E eu estou avisando. – Ameaçou arregaçando as mangas do uniforme, estalando o pescoço e se colocando em pose de luta. – Quem vai ser o primeiro? – Sorriu de forma demoníaca mostrando os dentes alvos. – Melhor, venham os dois, adoro destroçar vermes._

_Os garotos, conhecedores de sua má fama, tremeram e partiram correndo._

_Não ficou satisfeito com o fim obtido, queria muito arrebentar a cara dos colegas, mas conformou-se e voltou a atenção para a jovem encolhida no canto. _

_Abaixou-se diante dela e não reconheceu a própria voz ao questionar preocupado:_

_- Está bem...? _

_- H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. – Apresentou-se com o olhar assustado e a voz trêmula. – E-estou bem graças a você. Obrigada! _

_Assustou-se quando os braços magricelos da jovem enlaçaram seu pescoço. Não era acostumado a demonstrações de fraqueza, afeto ou agradecimento, então ficou sem ação sentindo o coração dela bater apressado contra seu peito, escutando o choro baixo próximo ao ouvido e desejando que aquilo terminasse o mais rápido possível, antes de capitular e dar palmadinhas com os dedos nas costas dela._

_Depois desse dia se tornaram próximos, não por escolha sua, lógico, a garota da lixeira simplesmente decidira que tinha que retribuir sua atitude impulsiva e se empenhara em ajudá-lo nas matérias que ele tinha dificuldade. Mesmo que ela fosse do segundo ano e ele do terceiro, tornara-se muito presente em seus dias com sua personalidade tranquila, paciente e amiga. _

_Não foi surpresa quando finalmente conseguiu terminar o colegial com uma média alta para os seus padrões._

_**~*S2*~**_

No canto do palco Hinata o viu e acenou entusiasmada.

Sorrindo sedutor, retirou uma mão do bolso para acenar brevemente em retorno, ganhando de prêmio um beijo assoprado em sua direção.

Mesmo à distância era impossível não a achar maravilhosa e a felicidade pela realização de seu sonho a deixara mais iluminada.

- Não vai sentar na primeira fila?

Olhou para Temari, sócia de Hinata na escola, e negou.

- Ela vai ficar irritada. – Previu a loira com a atenção parcialmente voltada para algumas folhas que segurava. Diferente de Hinata que ficava em contato direto com as crianças, Temari limitava-se a cuidar da administração, por isso não era de se estranhar que dividisse a atenção entre o espetáculo e as contas. – Durante toda semana não parou de dizer que você viria. – Completou levantando os olhos azuis para encará-lo com uma ruga formando-se entre as sobrancelhas. – Creio que espera vê-lo sentado na primeira fila.

Hidan respirou fundo e revirou os olhos com contrariedade. Não duvidava que sua pequena tivesse um ataque... Hinata o colocava em cada situação...

**~*S2*~**

_Formado e trabalhando em um mercadinho longe do colégio, Hidan perdera o contato constante com Hinata e, ao contrário da distância agradá-lo como pensou que aconteceria, sentiu saudades, decidindo procurá-la poucas semanas após o início das aulas. _

_Mesmo curiosa em saber o que fizera o relutante colega desejar sua companhia após tantos meses reclamando que era perseguido por ela, Hinata não questionou seus motivos e limitou-se a aceitar que a acompanhasse até sua casa. Conversaram durante todo o caminho sobre como fora o dia de ambos e assim começou uma nova rotina em suas vidas. O ignorante Hidan tornava-se mais ameno ao lado da tímida Hinata, embora a provocasse chamando-a de garota da lixeira toda vez que acendia um cigarro, só para ver a face clara ruborizar e ouvir a envergonhada risada dela ao lembrar-se do episódio de meses atrás._

_Às quartas Hidan não a acompanhava até em casa, pois Hinata tinha aulas de ballet após o colégio, mas depois de alguns meses aceitou assistir a uma aula, resistindo à sua costumeira relutância em socializar, só pela satisfação de ficar perto da Hyuuga. _

_Naturalmente tímida, na primeira vez ficara constrangida de tê-lo observando-a, mas em questão de segundos, esquecida de tudo que a cercava, dançara com leveza encantando Hidan. Sentado em um canto, ele a observara girar, inclinar e praticamente flutuar em cima das sapatilhas brancas. _

_Ela era dedicada aos ensaios e se empenhara ao máximo para uma peça, porém dois dias antes caiu, torceu o pé e não pôde participar da apresentação junto dos colegas._

_Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hidan sentiu pena. Sabia o quanto Hinata desejara estar no palco e, por isso, apesar de odiar esse tipo de evento, lhe foi natural aceitar acompanhá-la e segurar forte sua mão para transmitir apoio, enquanto assistiam a apresentação. Ao fim, quando em pé aplaudiram o espetáculo, impressionado com a alegria radiante da jovem pelos colegas, não resistiu e inclinando-se cobriu os lábios pequenos e rosados com os seus, mordiscando o lábio inferior de leve. Ela não o afastou e Hidan repetiu o processo, deslizando a língua pelo contorno da boca feminina que se entreabriu com um suspiro, oferecendo-se para a exploração ansiosa dele. Encaixou a mão livre na nuca da jovem, aproximando o corpo do dela para aprofundar o beijo, sentindo o coração disparar apaixonado e satisfeito quando ela o enlaçou pela cintura._

_O namoro teve certa resistência do pai dela e Hidan não era o tipo que atraía a aprovação imediata de ninguém. Ainda, ser três anos mais velho e não ter a perspectiva de um trabalho que pagasse melhor pesara aos olhos do patriarca Hyuuga. Mesmo assim, sua destemida garota da lixeira não desistira deles. Sua timidez só desaparecia diante da espontaneidade de seus sentimentos puros, de seus ideais e do amor que passou a dedicar a ele. _

_Hidan aprendeu muito com a dedicação e lealdade dela. Quando anos depois Hinata desejou montar a escola de bailarinas com uma amiga, não pensou duas vezes antes de raspar todas as suas economias para ajudá-la a tornar seu sonho realidade. _

_Passo a passo a escola tomou forma e Hinata preparava seus pequenos alunos com a mesma gentileza sem limites que o conquistara._

**~*S2*~**

Hidan assistiu sem grande interesse a apresentação e torceu a boca quando a flor azul tombou no meio da música. A menina olhou para o canto onde Hinata estava, e, ao ganhar um sorriso encorajador e um gesto para que continuasse, levantou e continuou a dançar sem novos incidentes.

Hidan balançou a cabeça com exaspero. Hinata não era severa, até era mole demais com os erros alheios. Caso fosse mais rígida provavelmente proibiria aqueles pais babões de tirarem fotos incessantes de seus rebentos a cada vez que um deles aparecia.

A apresentação acabou e Hinata se juntou às crianças, inclinando o corpo e incentivando-as a fazer o mesmo em agradecimento a todos os pais que continuavam com os flashes incessantes em vez de aplaudirem seus filhos.

Hidan foi para perto do palco, aguardando impaciente que Hinata e as crianças descessem do palco e seu caminho ficasse livre daquelas mães eufóricas para poder, enfim, enlaçar a cintura fina com seus braços e beijá-la com saudade.

Sentiu a barra da blusa ser puxada, abaixou o olhar e viu a garotinha vestida de flor azul encará-lo com um bico enorme.

- Ei, em vez de incomodar os mais velhos deveria ensaiar mais para não cair.

Os olhos rosados da menina pareciam soltar fogo e ele entortou a boca prevendo a tempestade que seguiria.

- E você deveria ter sentado mais perto.

Hidan abaixou para ficar na altura da flor.

- Quem te ensinou a ser tão respondona?

- Meu pai. – Respondeu de pronto, sorrindo e deixando à mostra a falta do dente do meio.

Hinata riu e Hidan ergueu a garotinha no colo com olhar severo.

- Seu pai é um gentleman.

- Gente o quê?!

- Papai está sendo implicante, Shin. – Hinata confidenciou antes de remover a fantasia que escondia os cabelos cinzentos que caíam lisos até os ombros.

A menina passou para o colo de Hinata, que a estreitou com amor e beijou a bochecha da filha arrancando uma risada espontânea da mesma.

Hidan observava tudo com um braço em torno da esposa, feliz por nove anos atrás ela vencer a timidez e aparecer em seu caminho para apontar uma lixeira e o encarar como se fosse um criminoso. A garota da lixeira, agora sua esposa, e sua filha falastrona eram sua vida, seu pedaço de imortalidade.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Faltando uma semana para o fim do prazo do desafio, finalmente tive uma luz no fim do túnel e coloquei o teclado pra funcionar. Queria escrever uma one leve e fofa, acho que consegui, apesar de que pra isso tive de deixar o Hidan super, mega, blaster OOC, rs.**

**Ficou bom, regular ou ruim? Gostaria de saber, a opinião de todos que leem o que escrevo é muito importante pra mim, então, após ler, faça uma baka feliz e deixe seu review. ^-^**

**Espero do fundo do coração que curtam a fic.**

**Big bjs e até a próxima pessoal! :*****


End file.
